


Valentine's 2007

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Erotica, F/M, First Time, Romance, Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: It would be worse if they saw what was inside. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, distracting her. It also had the effect of causing her to lose balance again and he felt her warm hands slide around his neck. She didn't grab, either. Zoro started to shake as those hands caressed the bristling green hairs at the back of his neck. But he didn't hesitate any more. He gulped, leaned up, and kissed her firmly on the lips. Suddenly it didn't matter that there were people there....





	Valentine's 2007

Valentine's Day.

Zoro had been dreading this for weeks, and now the day had arrived. Damn it. A strange feeling was twisting around in his stomach and he grimly pushed it aside. His face had started to burn and he realized it was going to be flushed all day unless he caught ahold of these unmanly feelings. He gripped them firmly within himself and growled. 

_No way_ , he thought. _I'm the strongest - and that means strong there too_. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel carelessly around his waist as he approached the mirror. Their bathroom was fairly decent here and well-stocked. He nabbed a can of shaving cream and had a razor up to his face before he realized his hands weren't quite steady.

"Cut. That. Out," he hissed. His dark eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. The big man then proceeded to quickly ply the straight-edge along his face, clearing it of any random green stubble. He pondered briefly, then splashed the residue off and reached under the cabinet again, searching... there it was. He kept his recently purchased bottle of cologne in a different spot and he'd been fairly certain ero cook wouldn't have found it. Chopper always freaked out when he smelled cologne or perfume but he was certain she wouldn't. She was around Sanji all the time, for god's sake.

Zoro snarled to himself, thinking of the blonde upstart and what he was most likely to do. Make fun of him, more likely than not. Get in the way, that was for certain. But try to actively interfere? Would he? The swordsman wasn't afraid of a fight but it was such a different kind of fighting. He wasn't sure what to do half the time. He wasn't even sure the cologne had been a good idea but the girls had said she would like it. He pulled the stopper out and swore as it sloshed around inside. He didn't want to bathe in the crap.

Sniffing cautiously, he raised it to his nose. He'd been too embarrassed to smell it in the shop. It smelled musky - and it wasn't very strong or girly smelling. It actually wasn't half bad. He placed a tiny drop on either side of his neck and then frowned. The slow burn over the bridge of his nose grew more noticeable as he placed a droplet down the scar that ran down his chest. The tiny rivulet trickled down the rough skin, not getting absorbed as fast as when he had placed them on his neck. 

That scar.

He had seen her watching him more than once when he worked out. It looked like she had been staring directly at it. And he had imagined her touching him there more than once.

More than once? _Tell yourself the truth, asshole_ , he thought. Zoro had spent countless hours after dark, waiting in the tiny cot until he was sure everyone was asleep. He didn't want anyone to even have the remote possibility to know what he was doing. And it was always rushed, not good enough. His own calloused hands wrapped around himself as he stroked furiously and tried to imagine hers in their place. How she looked. How she smelled.

"Enough." He put the bottle away and quickly slipped his outfit on. It was the usual white shirt, black pants and green haramaki. Zoro rarely 'dressed up' - and only then because of the elements. 

Sometimes.

He carefully picked a tiny package that had been sitting on the side of the basin and placed it inside his shirt. It wedged there perfectly, seeing as he'd sewn a little half-assed stitch or two to hold it in place. There. Now he was ready. Squaring his shoulders, he stalked out of the bathroom and moved quickly down the hall to the kitchen.

"Asshole!" Sanji snarled at him the second he banged inside. "Watch where you're going." Zoro shot a dark glare at him and plunked down in a chair. He gripped the arms firmly as he tried to casually look around.

"Where're the girls?"

"They said they would be right back." He set down a bucket of ice that had a bottle in it. The bottle looked suspiciously like champagne. Zoro groaned.

"Feminine bullshit." He snorted and watched as the chef's back stiffened.

"Your shit's over there!" Sanji half barked at the swordsman. His finger pointed at a large cask in the corner and many bottles rattling in a case. Zoro frowned.

"What?"

"That's your gift." The muscular young man raised an eyebrow and frowned harder.

"What's got you so pissed, pervert?" he asked bluntly. 

"Nothing!" The blonde snapped. "Just shut the hell up!"

"Both of you can shut up," a familiar voice growled from the doorway. "It's a day for romance, not fighting!" Franky walked in and plonked unceremoniously into a chair. Zoro ignored him and crept around to the area Sanji had motioned to. A huge cask of ale..? Yeah. That's what it was. Plus bottles of all kinds of grog and the alcohol he really liked. Not the fancy shit the cook pawned off on the girls all the time. He blinked. 

"Ha," a soft murmur caused him to spin around, eyes wide. "Happy Valentine's Day, idiot." Elly was grinning at him. His eyes got comically wider and one twitched.

"Y - you bought that?"

"Yep." She smiled again. Zoro noticed that she was wearing a dress, something rare for her. He swallowed quite hard as he tried not to stare at any obvious places. The outfit wasn't as daring as ones the other girls wore but it was enough to cause him some minor problems with his slacks. He retreated to the safety of the table when he realized that last, blushing furiously. Luckily for him it seemed no one noticed.

"Uh..."

"What?" She waved a hand and laughed softly. "You going to pour us anything to drink?" He glanced quickly up at her as she turned away and his heart rushed into his throat. Her cheeks were stained pink and her expression was tight, set. 

She thought he didn't care.

Zoro grabbed her arm as she tried to walk off. Elly jumped and he pulled her, forcing her back to him. He winced when he saw the mark his fingers left on her pale skin and forced his hand to relax. 

"Sorry." Low voice. It was so soft it didn't carry to her but she heard his apologetic tone and relaxed.

"What? It's all right." She paused. "Really, Zoro, you can let go."

"It's not right." The big man threw caution to the winds and tugged her closer. She stumbled a bit but he pushed his boot against the table, shoving his chair away. He caught her on his lap. 

"Whoa..." She was breathing heavily from shock. One moment she'd been falling and the next he'd just been there. When she looked up she was staring into tiny black pinpricks - his eyes were so wide. Zoro was sweating lightly and his mouth was set in a quirky line. Elly was close enough to smell him now and the musky scent of shaving cream mixed with a faint hint of cologne caused her to falter and grasp at his shoulder.

"Oi, cat." He coughed and she pressed a hand to his throat without thinking. 

"Are you alright?"

"M'fine." Now he sounded like he was strangling. He was holding his hands a few inches away from her waist as she sat sideways across his thick legs. His hands were shaking and felt very, very cold. Zoro slowly touched her back as if she were going to burn him.

"Yeek!" His hands were cold, after all. And her dress was partially bare in the back. He blushed and held them out in front of him.

"Sorry," he mumbled again. Elly smiled a little and took one of those rough hands in her own. He was surprised to feel it felt very hot. Almost sweaty.

"You get cold when you're nervous. I get hot." An eyebrow arched at him as she challenged him to deny his mental state. He shrugged, muscles bunching under his shirt. The little packet scratched at his skin and he swallowed and cleared his throat, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He heard a slight snicker from behind him and his expression hardened. That asshole! 

"Here." He reached inside his shirt and slid out the package. It was tiny. And now he felt more than one pair of eyes on him as everyone started to filter into the room. Oh, shit... he'd waited too long! Elly wasn't paying attention to anyone else as she curiously took it and looked back at him. Zoro scowled at Sanji, who was grinning crookedly and smoking one of his cigarettes. Franky had his arm around Chopper and they were also looking over. Everyone wanted to know what was happening. He started mentally swearing, going through a catalogue of words that would have made any hardened pirate blush. If it was anything he didn't need it was an audience!

It would be worse if they saw what was inside. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, distracting her. It also had the effect of causing her to lose balance again and he felt her warm hands slide around his neck. She didn't grab, either. Zoro started to shake as those hands caressed the bristling green hairs at the back of his neck. But he didn't hesitate any more. He gulped, leaned up, and kissed her firmly on the lips. Suddenly it didn't matter that there were people there. It's not that he didn't care; he didn't seem to remember. Everything was washed away in a torrential flood of feelings that he had been bottling up for so long. Zoro circled her with his arms, embracing her entirely as he opened his mouth for a deeper kiss. 

Had he worried how he would kiss? What the hell a french kiss was, even? Didn't matter. He did it without thought, only wanting to feel more. Her lips were soft and she didn't resist when he probed hesitantly with his tongue. A soft noise escaped him that would have shocked the swordsman had he heard it. Zoro never knew what happened or how they broke. He only knew that it was seconds - or hours -- later and they were alone again. He pulled back, trailing a small string of saliva. 

"Ngh." It broke and he blushed harder. Way to go. But she was staring at him in such a way that he immediately kissed her again. And again. Daring to tease and flick his tongue past her lips like he wanted to thrust and... a low, lust-filled growl caught him unawares. That had been him. Oh, shit. Too far. He'd gone too far. He shuddered and looked into her eyes. No running from this now.

"Zoro..?" Unsure. That's what she sounded like. He wasn't certain he knew what that meant but her lavender eyes were now a deep, rich purple. She held the package between two fingers and he nodded at it. 

"G'head." He wished he could make more sense than grunting, half-inarticulate sounds. But his manhood was on fire and her soft weight sitting on it was disturbing what little control he had. She shifted, making it worse - her leg unknowingly stroked him and he grit his teeth. She also smelled good and the green-sequined dress had ridden up exposing quite a bit of her creamy thigh. Ribbon fell on his chest and he closed his eyes so tight he saw colorful paisley bursts and stars. He heard a rough intake of breath but nothing else. 

Still nothing. The one free hand she still had wrapped around his neck twitched and then was gone. His chest heaved. Was it bad? He didn't dare look and that was what caused him to gasp when he felt a hand caress his cheek. He gulped and didn't open his eyes. That's it. The big man's strain was at a max; he'd never felt this much tension in battle. He was sure of himself then! The gentle touch tapped his lips and then she was breathing softly into his mouth, speaking to him. 

"Tell me if you really mean this." Zoro's left eye cracked open to peek. She was watching him now. 

"Stupid cat," he whispered. He reached around and took the item she was holding by the corner. "Why else do you have it?"

"I... I don't know." Really. It wasn't something that had been very expensive. He'd paid for it knowing she wouldn't even be able to wear it, smell it, eat it or anything. It was a simple white piece of paper, fine and smooth, sure, but very basic. No frills, like him. And covering it, written on it in black ink was what had made her so quiet now.

 

_Writing this thing because I wanted to give you something different. Plus I'm broke._

"Should." The worst part had been writing the whole thing. He had thought it silly and foolish when the old woman had told him what would be more valuable than a "real" gift. Zoro spent hours training, fixing his swords and mending his haramaki and clothing (a true warrior's job was to see to all his equipment, not just the weapons). Spending more time writing what he thought of someone else had filled him with dismay. The old woman had prompted him, gotten him started, and then it had been all up to him. He took a deep breath and saw the cook had left them something on the table. A bucket. He swore but when he saw the idiot had the sense to place a bottle of the sake she had given him in there instead he smiled. He had placed it in warm water with a towel wrapped around it. Good enough. Further down on the table was a tray of thin strips of rare beef and fruit and cheese. He gently set Elly down before she could distract him further.

"You want to eat here or someplace else?"

"Where else?"

 _Such a foolish question_ , she thought moments later as Zoro was carrying her up the rigging to his room high above all the others. She rested her head trustingly on his big chest and stole a piece of meat from the tray he had in his other hand.

"Oh dear god, this is so good."

"Oi! Don't eat it all yet." But she heard him laugh. 

_You're not like other girls. You like what I like._

"I hope I picked up enough drink for both of us," she smiled. Zoro snorted and walked up the few remaining steps. 

"Way you drink - and eat -- maybe not," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him and he turned swiftly, catching it with his mouth. His momentum didn't stop as he walked over to the door and rather reluctantly parted. "Okay. Down." Elly clambered down, looking for all the world like a squirrel in a tree. Once on the decking she smoothed her dress and took the tray of food from him firmly. 

"You don't need to spill anything," she said. He muttered something and pushed open the door.

_You smell good._  
You don't mind when I sleep a lot.  
You sound pretty. 

She placed the tray on a side table and caught him from behind in a happy hug. This surprised him enough to cause the big man to stumble.

"What the f-"

"Kiss me again." Zoro dropped the pile of blankets he'd been gathering for her to sit on. His face was mortified and fast turning an alarming shade of red.

"I didn't close the door!" He yelped. She burst out laughing and he blinked, slowly rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Doesn't matter, does it?"

"I doubt it." Elly smiled wistfully. "Well?" He made a strangled sound and dropped the blankets, grasping her in his strong arms. She sighed and closed her eyes as his hands roamed down her back. The dress had been a good idea, she thought weakly. He'd never seen her in one and it appeared to inflame him. Material bunched in those big palms as he tremblingly reached for her rear. Zoro bent obligingly when she tilted her head back and watched her calmly as he placed his mouth on hers. She blinked. Weren't they supposed to close their eyes? The swordsman's stare was too deep and she found herself squirming in his gentle hold. 

"What's th'matter?" His voice was a little slurred.

"Nothing," she gasped. She swallowed and shivered. 

"Cold?" He broke their embrace to kick the door closed and then considered what she was wearing. He looked her slowly up and down, blushing harder when she raised an eyebrow but determined to do it anyway. He noticed with appreciation how the dress accented her body but didn't reveal too much. It only made him want to see more. The sequins sparkled in the soft cabin light. 

"A little," she admitted. 

"No problem," he grunted. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back. Elly saw this and stood a little straighter. 

"Zoro, what..." The big man swiftly scooped her up and slipped her shoes off with one hand, letting them drop to the floor. He walked over to his rumpled bed and sat on the edge, placing her on his lap. It took a couple of moments to kick his boots off and then he turned and slid her under the covers. Stunned, she couldn't speak a word but felt flushed with a warm glow. If this was an advance it was the most direct one she could possibly have thought of. And sure enough, he was joining her. The sheets tented and then he was sharing the small cot with her. 

"Warming you up." He spoke matter-of-factly but there was a catch in his voice. She felt his hand on her shoulder and his mouth soon followed. Hot, wet, trailing kisses urgently. Zoro didn't feel the need to wait any longer. He was propped on one hand while his other roamed inch by inch, down her arm and then beyond.

"Mnn..." Those large, rough hands had the softest touch she'd ever felt. His mouth kissed a hot line following his hand and she couldn't concentrate on either - both were sending chills down her spine. Zoro's fingers slowly curved around a breast and she moaned. The strap of her dress was pulled down by his teeth. His cheeks were pink and his temperature continued to rise. Her own color was darker than his and she tossed her head to one side on the pillow in abandon. It seemed she could smell steel and musk, a perfectly matched scent that suited him well. The heady aroma was growing stronger as he heated up. 

"Cat," he whispered. She glanced down and saw him hovering to one side, not quite above her but keeping his distance. His eyes were half-lidded again but although they swam with passion there was a question in them as well. She asked him quietly what he wanted and he dipped his head, blushing harder.

"That last sentence." Elly cocked her head. His hand on her was burning and she could barely think. 

_Stupid holiday. I don't know what to do, just what I want to do. Say yes and I'll show you._

"Alright?"

"Show me." She hastily wiped her eyes with the back of one hand and lowered it to gaze silently at him. He removed his hand from her chest and took it back, opening his hand at the side of the bed. It fluttered down to land by their shoes.

"Aa." He kept his eyes trained on her face as he lifted one leg and stretched it over her body. Moving as deliberately as he could he placed his hands on either side of her on the bed. He remained suspended like that while he searched her expression for any alarm or refusal. The little hairs that usually ruffled against his forehead were stuck; he was sweating. The moments ticked by while he held himself in the awkward position. He could wait for hours if need be, his body was firm and fit. But it would be so much better to rest it on the soft one below him. The big man took a deep breath to center himself, venturing a slow grin when she smiled at him. She was mesmerized by the urgency in his dark eyes. He let out the breath of air in a long, slow sigh and settled his body against hers. The young man was hotter than she was and his body had a chiseled feel about it that she wanted to explore immediately. She knew he was inhumanly strong. Now she had the chance, the privilege, to wrap her arms around his thick neck and squeeze his legs with her thighs. Zoro coughed and arched his back, grimacing with desire.

"Feel good against me," he rumbled in a low voice. She laughed nervously. Perfect was the word he'd have used if he could have thought clearly at the moment. But he'd told her he would show her instead of talking and now that she had consented he would begin. His lips brushed hers and his tongue lapped languidly until she opened her mouth for him. They'd kissed before but he was pressing himself against her in a more serious manner this time. She could feel his arousal, his legs, his rippling chest and his abdomen that was jerking with spasmodic pleasure. One of Zoro's hands wriggled under her head to pull her closer as he grew more demanding. His tongue thrust harder and he grew reckless as saliva dripped between them. She licked his lower lip and he growled helplessly. They were parting and meeting again and again, locked in an almost endless series of kisses. Everything was hot breath and lips and tongue and Elly cried out when he caught her own lip with his teeth. The scarred young man's hips jerked uncontrollably at the sound, pushing his groin against hers. This made the junction between her legs scream for what he had. Her body felt all too-sensitive and wet. She met his fully-clothed bump with one of her own and Zoro's teeth clacked inches away from her ear. 

"Yes!" She wanted it. She wanted him. She had to have what he had down there and his heart, too. Everything. 

"Nggh, cat..." He was panting roughly, his face strained. His hands were on her now, squeezing softly, exploring and trying to take the dress off but lacking the knowledge how. He finally grunted in exasperation and she had to giggle at his exasperated expression. Elly motioned for him to help her into a half-sitting position and between the two of them they managed to slide the garment off. Zoro's appreciative hiss was short. He clasped her around the waist and pressed her back down as he fumbled with his own shirt. His eyes never left her as he pulled it off and then the haramaki. 

His chest. He'd put cologne there and it had been a good guess. The thickened, rough flesh that rippled down his torso was assaulted by kisses and smooth caresses. He threw his shoulders back, sitting on her as she clung to him. Wanting more. Goosebumps ran down his flushed and sweaty skin in the light breeze the flap of the sheets made now and again. He ran his hands down her back, searching for the snap or hook of her bra. She'd never thought of it but the young man made short work of what she'd heard most ladies chuckling about. Two quick movements with his deft fingers and the catch was open. Zoro's hands splayed across her back, thumbs hooked in the thin material. He unbelievably stripped her of the garment in only a few seconds. Her hair was in her face but she didn't care. Her panties felt like they were too tight and that was a bigger problem. But the green-haired man placed the flats of his hands against her shoulders and pushed gently. 

She fell back on the bed with her head resting on the pillow and he soon followed, towering over her. His tanned skin was slick with sweat that was beading up in many places. He shook his head and droplets flew. She leaned towards him and lapped at the pulse in his neck, tasting his salty flavor. Zoro's hands dug into the sheets alongside of her. His eyes had been closed but now they cracked open. His gaze settled on her breasts, rising and falling with the swell of her breathing. The nipples were stiff and he touched one curiously. Elly cried out his name and he stroked with all his fingertips, gauging her reaction. Better, but he wanted her to scream. He wanted her to sob and cry and writhe under his body like in his dreams.

Zoro bowed down and caught the little tip with his warm mouth. He heard a faint squeak but was soon lost in contemplation. Licking caused a very nice response, but he soon found he wanted to do something else. He nuzzled her breast and drew his lips together, sucking. No, suckling. Lighter, gentler, softer. He shivered with passion and was only jerked back to reality by a tug on his pants.

"Huh!" He twitched. That had surprised him. "Cat...?"

"Don't stop," she husked. Elly's neck was tilted as far back as it could stretch and she was begging. The sidelocks on her purple hair were fanning out on the damp pillowcase. "Don't, please Zoro. It feels so good..." He gasped hoarsely. Her hand had closed around his stiff erection through the slacks. Excited beyond measure he switched to her other breast and tickled it with his tongue. He had showed remarkable endurance up until this point but her hand was on him, unbuttoning the pants that were in the way and groping blindly for the heat that coiled at his center. 

"Shit!" He dug his toes in the bed, flexing every muscle in his lower half as she managed to find him. "Cat!" This last was a cry that tore out of him so loudly it scratched his throat. Oh it was so good that it was pain and he couldn't make it stop. He kissed her. She stroked him and he kissed her, kissed her, kissed her. "Stop, have to stop," he finally choked. He didn't even recognize his voice. It was thin and reedy, wheezing. He swallowed air and pulled back to take hold of his waistband. The pants were off and then the boxers. The young man didn't even consider them, just ripped them down and away. Elly closed her eyes and took a single breath. She held it and opened them, trailing her gaze down his sleek body. Past the scar and navel was a bristling patch of darker green hair. She sighed his name. His manhood was fully erect and much darker than the rest of his skin. It was flushed with blood and a few veins were clearly visible. A small drip glistened from the head. Zoro was breathing in and out in small puffs. He placed a hand over his heart and cocked an eyebrow at his would-be lover. 

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. He forced a chuckle out. 

"Fine," he breathed. He struggled with how to express himself and finally settled on being blunt. "Want you too much," he explained ruefully. She smiled at him and shrugged fluidly, causing her breasts to bounce in an enticing way. Zoro's mouth twitched and he reached down, passing a hand across her belly, dipping a finger in her navel and causing her to giggle. His fingers toyed with the edge of her panties for a moment before pulling them down. Elly raised herself up to help him and they joined the pile beside the bed on the ground. He had seen nude women before but never, ever this close up. He petted her down there, stroking and touching as she moaned. 

"Here," she murmured and she spread her legs for him. Zoro trembled and parted the hair with his fingers, still cautious. He felt wetness and heat that he would soon be feeling even more intimately. The thought of her secret warmth closing around his shaft tightened his lower belly. Several more droplets appeared and slid down the base of his member. Zoro found what he was looking for when his finger slid inside. His head snapped sharply up when she whimpered. 

"Okay?" He frowned. The sound had been desperate.

"I need you," she said simply. Her eyes held a naked question in them that Zoro had to answer as soon as possible. Holding his finger in place so he wouldn't lose the spot he brought his body around. His throat tightened as his too-sensitive head found the heat it craved. His skin throbbed and it was only by a superhuman effort that he was able to pause and wrap his arms around her. He kissed her softly on the mouth. Elly's legs were strong around his waist and her hands grabbed at his shoulder blades. He shifted and thrust, moaning all at once when her body gave his tight skin the friction he craved. She inhaled sharply as the big man filled her. Pain gave way to a sensitive, full feeling. A good sensation. And when he began to move above her his body stroked her generously to climax.

Zoro held her while she came, wincing when she squeezed him hard. And as she wound down his tension suddenly snapped. The release was white-hot; his orgasm something to be feared. His muscles seemed to swell as he tensed everything all at once. His head was thrown back and his hands fists which he threw at the air in exultation. The swordsman shouted her name in ecstasy. The fact that his fluid was going where it was meant to go didn't scare him. He had talked to the doctor about this and been told it was safe, for now. So he relished his emptying his seed in her body and held her close after it was done.

And in the end he didn't even whisper it.

"I love you," he told her seriously.


End file.
